Dead And Loving It
by Stork101
Summary: Edwards a vampire and Winry's a werewolf see what happens when they comingle a little naughtyness involved but I'm working on that part yet though R&R!
1. epilogue

Hey Peoples!

Another story up and ready for all you lovely people!

Epilogue

"Being a vampire is wonderful. The strength, the speed, the liquid diet... all solidly in the plus column. The minuses no sunbathing (so?), sensitivity to light (sunglasses fixed that nicely), no real relationships other than those of a transitory nature (call girls!) - are bearable.

"I miss women, though. That's probably the worst of it. No more sunsets? I saw plenty of those when I was alive but I never had a girlfriend since...er... what year is it? Never mind.

"I can't be with a mortal woman, for obvious reasons. She'd never understand what I was, what I needed. I'd constantly fear of hurting her - I can lift a car over my head; so being with a mortal woman is not unlike being with a china doll. And being dead hasn't affected my sex drive on bit. I was a young man of lustly appetite, and while I still look young, my appetite has increased exponentially with my age.

"I've only met six other vampires in my life. Of the six, four were women, and let me tell you, they were complete and unrependant monsters. They ate children. Children! I killed two, but the other two got away. I could have gone after them, but I had to get the child to a hospital and - well, I wouldn't have wished their company on my fiercest enemy, much less welcomed to the marriage bed.

"Yes I'm lonely. Another price to pay for the eternal life and the liquid diet. But I'm young for a vampire. - not even close to a hundred yet. Things are bound to look up. And even if they don't, my patience- like my thirst - is infinite."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amanda preferred Tokyo in the spring, and as cities went, Tokyo wasn't awful. Parts of it- the temples, the aquariums were actually kind of cool. Thinking of all those fish, lobsters, squid and sharks - made her stomach growl. She been too annoyed to eat lunch.

She turned onto a side street taking a shortcut to a seafood restaurant that didn't suck. She'd have a big bowl of clam chowder, some raw oysters, a steak, and a lobster. And maybe something for dessert. And a drink maybe. Maybe three.

A scent caught her attention, forcing a split- second decision. She turned onto another street, one much less crowded. Curious to see if the men would keep following her. They were. She hadn't seen their faces, just caught their scents as they swung around to follow her on the deserted street. They smelled like desperation and stale coffee grounds. She was well dressed and probably looked prosperous to them prime pickings.

She turned again, this time a deserted alley. I f the two would-be robbers thought they were keeping her from supper, they were out of their teeny tiny minds. She could easily outrun them, but that would mean kicking off her high heels. The stupid pinchy shoes cost almost thirty bucks!

She wasn't leaving them behind in a Tokyo alley. If push came to shove, she'd bounce her stalkers off the bricks. Possibly more than once, the mood she was in.

"Halt gentlemen"

Amanda jumped. A man was standing at the end of the alley, and she hadn't known he was there until he spoke up. She hadn't smelled him, even though he was up wind. When was the last time that had happened?

He was tall- over six feet- and well built for someone who wasn't pack. His shoulders were broad, and he definitely had the look of a man used to working with his hands. He had blonde hair the color of corn, and his eyes- even from fifteen feet away she could see their color- golden yellow. He was wearing all black - dress slacks, and shirt open at the throat and what's this now? He was squinting in the poor light of the alley and slipping on a pair of sunglasses. Sunglasses - how weird was that at ten thirty at night?

"I have business with the young lady," weirdo continued, walking toward them. His hands were open, relaxed. She knew he wasn't carrying a weapon. He moved with the grace of a dancer; if she hadn't been so fucking hungry, she might've liked to watch him prance around. "Much kinder business, I think, than you two. So be on your way, alright?" then, in a lower voice,"don't be afraid, miss. I won't hurt you. Hardly at all"

"Stand aside four eyes," she snapped, and with barely a glance, she stiff-armed him into the side of the building and hurried past him, she had no time for would be muggers and less for Mr. Sunglasses- at- night. Let the three of them fight it out. She had a date with a dead lobster.

Behind her, sunglasses yelped in surprise. There was a flat smack as he hit the wall and then slid down. She tossed him a little more than she meant to - oopsie - and then the other two jumped him, and she was out of the alley.

She could see the restaurant up ahead. Just a few more steps, and she could order. Just a few more...

She stopped.

Don't you dare!

Turned.

C'mon enough already! They're only human... it's none of your business.

She started back toward the alley. Sunglasses was a weirdo, but he was vulnerable to attack because of what she had done. Yeah, they were human, but it was one thing to mind your own business and another to turn your back on a mess you helped make.

You moron! Who knows when you'll get to eat now?

"Fuck off, inner voice," she said aloud. People thought the outer Amanda was a bitch; god forbid they should ever meet the inner Amanda.

She stepped into the alley to help and was just in time to see the second mugger crumple to the filthy street. The first was half in and half out of the dumpster and sunglasses was hurrying toward her, licking the blood off his knuckles.

"As I was saying before you tossed me against the wall, I have business with you miss. And where one earth do you work out?"

She was surprised she let him put his hands on her shoulders, let him draw her close. He smiled at her, and even in the poor lit alley, she could see the light gleaming on his teeth. His very long canines. His fangs, to be perfectly blunt. He had fangs, and it wasn't even close to the full moon.

"What the hell are you?" she put a hand to his chest to keep him from pulling her closer. His heart once. Then nothing.

He blinked at her. "What? Usually the lady in question is halfway fainting by now. To answer your question, I'm the son of a farmer. That's all."

"My ass," she said rudely. "I came back to give you a hand -"

"How sweet."

"- but you're fine and I'm hungry"

"What a coincidence," he murmured. He tapped a sharp canine with his tongue. Beneath her palm, his heart beat again.

"My you're exceedingly beautiful. I suppose you beaux tell you that all the time."

"Beaux? Who the hell talks like that? And you're full of shit," she informed him. Beautiful? Shyeah. She wasn't petite, and she wasn't tall - just somewhere in the middle. Average height, weight, hair color red, average nose, mouth and chin. She could see her green eyes reflected in his sunglasses. "And you better let go before I hit you so hard, you'll spend the rest of the night throwing up your teeth."

He blinked then smiled. "Forgive the obvious question, but aren't you a little nervous its dark... and you're quite alone with me. Why, I might do anything to you." he licked his lower lip thoughtfully. "Anything at all"

"This is really boring fuck-o," she informed him. 'Leggo"

"I decline"

she brought her foot down on his and felt his toes squish through the dress shoe. Then she knocked him away from her with a right cross. This time, when he went down, he stayed down.

Twenty minutes later, she was happily slurping the first of a dozen oysters on ice.

Hey peoples boy am I on a roll practically 4 stories in one month I have another that's already written all I have to do is type it up. It has naughty scenes in it so its rated mature.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2

hey peoples this is still chapter 1 but part 2

He knew he was lurking like a villain, but he couldn't help it. He had to catch her when she came out of the restaurant. So he was reduced to watching her through the restaurant window from across the street.

Edward rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. It didn't hurt anymore, but if he been mortal, it likely would have shattered from the force of the womans punch. She hit like a teamster. And swore like one too.

She was stunning, really very stunning, with those leaf-colored eyes and unique hair. Her crowning glory went all the way down passed her ass, wavy, and made up of several colors: red, auburn, brown... and even a few strands of silver. She had been fearless in the alley, he'd become utterly besotted. He had to see her again, take her in his arms again, hear her say "fuck" again.

Ah! After a five course meal, here she came. She had spotted him instantly and was now stomping across the street toward him. Her hands were balled into fists, and her lush mouth was curled in to a snarl.

"Fuck-o, you don't learn quick do you"?

"You're marvelous," he said smiling at her. "Just charming really"

she snorted delicately. "I see you're heavily medicated, on top of everything else get lost before I belt you in the chops again."

"You came all the way over here to tell me to go away"? A frown wrinkle appeared on her perfect, creamy forehead. "Yeah, I did. Don't read anything into it. So blow okay?"

"Edward Elric"

"What?"

"My name is Edward elric." he held out his hand ,hoping she would shake it.

"Yeah" she stared at his out stretched hand and then crossed her arms over her chest.

He let his hand drop. "And you are...?

"Tired of this conversation."

"Is that your first name or your last?"

Her lips curled into a unwitting smile. "Very funny. You never answered my question"

"Which one?"

"What are you? Your heart..." she started to reach for him but then stopped. "Lets just say you should get your ass to a doctor pronto"

"You know what I am" he bent toward her and was thrilled when she didn't back off. "In your heart you know"

"Dick as my family will tell you I don't have a heart" he rested his palm against her chest, feeling the rapid beat.

"Such a lie dearest" she knocked his hand away and sounded gratifying breathless when she said, "don't call me that"

"I have no choice , dearest, as you never told me your name"

"its Amanda"

"Amanda...

"smith," she said rudely, and he chuckled. Then he laughed, full blown guffaw that sent stragglers hurrying away.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Don't you see? We simply must get married. We're so compatible together." she gaped at him for a long moment and then, reluctantly joined him in laughter.

chapter two almost done just gotta type it out. chao!


End file.
